Starting again
by Midori-chan .Sakura X Syaoran
Summary: 7 años han pasado desde que Syaoran volvió a Hong Kong, tal vez desde ahí todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Sakura se ha adaptado a la agitada ciudad de Tokyo...pero ¿que sucede cuando el pasado regresa?...
1. Recuerdos

**Algunos de los personajes, lugares, frases y/o situaciones son propiedad del CLAMP**

Mmm… no sé qué decir. He estado planeando este fanfic desde hace meses, pero no sabía cómo empezarlo, de hecho un par de amigas me ayudará en los próximos capítulos (¡las adoro!… sin ustedes no sabría que poner).

Decidí hacerlo acerca de Cardcaptor Sakura porqué es una de mis series favoritas, en general me encantan los trabajos del CLAMP, pero lo que más me gusta son Sakura y Syaoran (¡es que son tan lindos! mas Syaoran es tan guapo, lindo, considerado… ok, me desvié del tema).

¡Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos!

"estoy hablando**"**

'estoy pensando**'**

_**Cursiva~ **__pensamiento de Sakura_

**-**cambio de escena o situación**-**

**Capítulo 1. "Recuerdos"**

'¿En dónde estoy?... se parece a… ¿la torre de Tokyo?... ¿Kero-chan? ¿Yue?... pero ustedes estaban… ¿quién es él?... yo lo conozco… yo conozco a esa persona…'.

"¿Qué paso? creo que fue solo un sueño" Sakura se levantaba a causa del despertador "¿Qué hora es?" dijo un poco somnolienta "¡Qué! Ya se me hizo tarde".

Sakura se empezó a cambiar de ropa para ir a la escuela y a cepillarse el cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros.

_¡Hola! Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años y asisto a la Universidad Horitsuba Gauken en la ciudad de Tokyo._

_Mis materias favoritas son música y deportes, y la que no me gusta es matemáticas._

_Mi punto fuerte es ser una chica optimista y llena de alegría._

"¡Buenos días!" Sakura dijo sin aliento.

_¡Por cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido! No les había platicado sobre mi familia._

"Debí imaginar que eras tú quien hacía todo ese escándalo" le comento Touya con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡No estoy haciendo escándalos!" le replico Sakura.

"Nada más caminas… y suena como si caminara un dinosaurio" le dijo calmadamente.

"¡Sakura no es un dinosaurio!".

_Este insoportable es mi hermano Touya, tiene 26 años y dirige una famosa cadena de restaurant._

_Será por la diferencia de edades, pero, ¡cada vez que peleamos salgo perdiendo!_

"Me alegra ver que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien" comento con una amable sonrisa, acostumbrado a ver esta escena todos los días.

_Él es mi papá, Fujitaka…está trabajando como Decano en el departamento de Arqueología e Historia más importante de Tokyo, sabe cocinar, coser y es un buen padre._

_¡Lo quiero mucho!_

_¿Eh? ¿Qué dónde está mi mamá? Ella falleció hace mucho tiempo… no me acuerdo mucho de ella porque yo tenía 3 años cuando eso sucedió, se llamaba Nadeshiko._

_No me siento triste porque siempre tenemos cerca su foto y mi papá nos platica mucho de ella._

"Si no te vas ahora se te hará tarde monstruo".

"Joven Li, el consejo de ancianos ha llegado a una decisión acerca de su petición".

"Su petición ha sido aceptada con la condición de que regrese para que acepte su lugar como jefe del Clan Li" le comentaba otro anciano.

"Solo una pregunta, ¿cuándo se marcha?" le pregunto el director del consejo.

"Ya había arreglado todo para mi llegada con anterioridad, así que respondiendo a su pregunta, tomaré mi vuelo a Japón hoy mismo" le respondió el joven Li Syaoran con seguridad.

"Ahora que termine la tarea podre comerme el postre de mi hermano…solo espero que no llegue".

"Ya llegue monstruo, ¿qué hay de cenar?" Touya sonreía, le encantaba fastidiar a su hermanita.

"¿Por qué vienes aquí? tienes donde vivir, así que tu hazte tu propia comida. Y una cosa más, ¡no soy un monstruo!" dijo Sakura decidida por la molestia de no poder estar un día sin que su hermano lo molestara.

"¿Te molesta que yo haya venido a cenar Sakura?".

La voz amable del viejo amigo de su hermano era lo suficiente para que Sakura se alegrara, puesto que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

_Él se llama Yukito Tsukishiro, ha sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano Touya desde que iban en la preparatoria._

_No puedo creer que sea amigo de mi grosero hermano…_

"¡Hola Yukito!" Sakura le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa 'Yukito es una muy buena persona… y es tan guapo'.

_Yukito fue mi primer gran amor, pero después de confesárselo, me hizo ver que solo lo quería como un hermano y él como una hermana._

"Hola, te ves tan linda como siempre" agrego Yukito con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" Sakura notó que se empezaba a ruborizar.

Aunque Sakura había olvidado su amor como pareja hacia Yukito hace mucho tiempo, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la amabilidad de Yukito.

"¿No tenías que hacer guardia?" preguntó Sakura 'aunque estoy feliz de verlo, desde que trabaja en el Hospital General de Tokyo no he podido verlo con frecuencia'.

"Ya no tengo que cubrir a mi compañero esta noche".

"¿Quién iba a pensar que estudiarías medicina y serías un reconocido doctor, Yuki?" agregaba Touya.

"Bueno, ¿quién iba a pensar que escogerías contaduría y administración de empresas?" Yukito agregó sonriendo "después de todo, eres bueno en todo lo que haces".

'Debo de aceptarlo, mi hermano siempre era el mejor en todos sus trabajos, no importaba que fuera' pensaba resignada Sakura "¿ya quieren cenar?".

"Pues para eso venimos monstruo, solo espero que no nos intoxiquemos con tu comida" Touya no pudo sonreír puesto que Sakura le acababa de dar un fuerte golpe en la rodilla.

"¿Bueno? habla Kinomoto".

"¡Hola Sakura, soy yo!" la melodiosa voz de una joven contestaba.

"¿Tomoyo? que felicidad, pensaba que me hablarías hasta el próximo mes" le respondía Sakura desde su habitación.

"Bueno, es que tenía algo que importante que contarte y no te había hablado antes porque pensé que estabas cenando" Tomoyo parecía muy feliz al platicarle esto.

"Si, pero ya acabe y mi hermano y Yukito se fueron a su departamento" Sakura menciono mientras pensaba cual sería la razón que hacía tan feliz a Tomoyo "¿Tomoyo, qué era lo que me ibas a decir?".

"Déjame informarte que me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Paris lista para ir a Japón".

"¿Es enserio?" Sakura estaba tan feliz que empezaba a llorar de la felicidad, hace 4 años que Tomoyo había partido a París a estudiar diseño, la extrañaba demasiado… "pensaba que no volverías en 2 años más".

"Ese era el plan, pero como tenía experiencia en hacer tus trajes que usabas como una Card Captor…" Sakura se ruborizo al recordar los elaborados trajes que Tomoyo le confeccionaba cuando era niña "…hací que terminé el curso antes y me gradué" acabo de mencionar Tomoyo con gran satisfacción.

"Bueno, pues felicidades. ¿A qué hora llegas a Tokyo?" Sakura agregó "si quieres, puedo ir a recogerte".

"Muchas gracias, pero llegaré en la madrugada y no quiero que te desveles" Tomoyo sabía que Sakura no podría levantarse temprano.

"Entonces, ¿en dónde nos vemos?"

"¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la Torre de Tokyo al mediodía?".

"De acuerdo, que tengas un buen viaje" Sakura sonrió al pensar que vería de nueva a su amiga de la infancia.

"Hasta mañana".

Ambas colgaron su celular, Sakura se dirigió a su escritorio para dejarlo. De repente; Sakura abrió el primer gabinete, ahí se encontraba, el Libro Clow… bueno, ahora en la portada se podía apreciar su nombre grabado en letras doradas. En la portada se observaba un león alado con el símbolo del Sol.

"Kero-chan…" Sakura lo dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba la portada 'extraño los días como Card Captor, tenía a Kero-chan y a Yue que me cuidaban y alentaban. También estaban Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, incluso Yamazaki con sus mentiras' Sakura soltó una risita al recordar esos días 'mi mejor amiga Tomoyo se encontraba conmigo en todo momento y me comprendía… y mi rival, amigo y el cual se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí' "… también te extraño Syaoran".

Sakura, inconscientemente, empezó a abrir el libro. Cuando por fin abrió la cerradura del libro y levanto la tapa, el libro comenzó a brillar y de la tapa salió la forma falsa de Kero-chan, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

"¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!" Kero grito de la emoción.

"¿Eh?" Sakura estaba confundida por la reacción de Kero.

"Que inusual visión para mis ojos al despertar, una jovencita" Kero continuo diciendo "yo soy la bestia que mantiene sellado este libro, mi nombre es Cerberus. Mi misión es proteger que las cartas de este libro no caigan en manos incorrectas y se usen para el mal".

Sakura se empezó a reír, al parecer no había cambiado nada.

"Estas cartas son las Cartas Clow, creadas por un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed Li, bueno… ahora se llaman Cartas Sakura, dado que mi ama las cambio con su propia magia" Kero parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con ella.

"¿Kero-chan?" Sakura estaba muy confundida.

"No me digas Kero-chan, ese nombre es ridículo. Yo soy la gran Bestia del sello, Cerberus."

"Kero-chan, soy yo, Sakura…" Sakura trataba de calmarlo.

"No puede ser" Kero interrumpió a Sakura "mi ama es una niña de 12 años".

"Si, pero ya crecí" Sakura agregó "ahora tengo 19 años, han pasado 7 años desde que te selle junto con Yue en el libro".

Kero empezó a ver realmente a Sakura.

'Es cierto, tiene los mismos ojos color jade y ese pelo castaño…pero no es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo, sino…' Kero se abalanzó contra Sakura "¡eres tú!"

"También me alegra verte Kero-chan" Sakura estaba muy contenta '¿pero como le explicare todo lo que ha pasado?'.

Kero se dio cuenta que el cuarto en donde estaban no era el cuarto que Sakura solía usar como recamara, sin embargo, sus cosas estaban ahí.

"Este no es tu cuarto… ¿en dónde estamos?".

"Estamos en Tokyo" al ver que Kero iba a preguntar, agrego "Ya es tarde, mejor hay que dormir, mañana te lo explicare todo".

Sakura y Kero se fueron a la cama ansiando que llegara el siguiente día, y se quedaron dormidos abrazados como cuando apenas ella era una Card Captor.

"Sakura… despierta… ¡Sakura!".

"¡Hoe!" Sakura grito al ver a Kero tan cerca de ella.

"¡Qué chamaca tan pelada! ¡Todavía de que te doy el lujo de ver mi hermosa cara de cerca, te atreves a gritarme!" Kero estaba indignado.

"Perdón, pero la verdad si me espantaste mucho…" Sakura todavía no se recuperaba del susto.

"Bueno, no importa, tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado estos 7 años".

"De acuerdo. Esto ya lo sabes, pero aún así te lo volveré a contar" Sakura empezó a relatar "Después del festival de Nadeshiko, Syaoran y Mei Ling volvieron a Hong Kong" Sakura omitió el hecho que le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Syaoran cuando termino de sellar la carta "The Nothing", a la cual posteriormente se llamaría "The Hope".

"¡Qué bueno que el mocoso y la chiquilla se fueron a su país!" Interrumpió Kero.

"¡Kero-chan! no me vuelvas a interrumpir" Sakura prosiguió "3 meses después te selle junto con Yue en el libro, al ver que ya no había ningún peligro. Durante la secundaria, mis amigos se fueron de Tomoeda por diversas razones y les perdí el contacto; primero fue Yamazaki, luego Naoko, después Chiharu y por último Rika" dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Sakura! ya está listo el desayuno" la voz de su papá la interrumpió.

"¡Enseguida bajo! Kero-chan cuando regrese te sigo contando" Sakura empezó a salir de su cuarto.

"De acuerdo, pero ¡no se te olvide mi postre!" Kero le grito a Sakura.

"Buenos días" saludó a su papá.

"Buenos días mi pequeña Sakura" le respondió su papá mientras le servía su desayuno.

"¡Gracias por la comida!".

Cuando ambos terminaron Sakura le ayudó a su papá a recoger todo.

"Por cierto, voy a ir a la Torre de Tokyo, ¿no te molesta?" Sakura le comento a su papá.

"En absoluto, ¿pero puedo preguntarte a qué vas?".

"A ver a Tomoyo. Es que anoche me hablo y dijo que hoy estaría de regresó" le explicó Sakura.

"Me alegro, me la saludas de mi parte".

"Si, ¿puedo invitar a Tomoyo a la casa mañana?" le preguntó Sakura mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

"No hay problema, pero no estaré en casa hoy ni mañana por el curso" Fujitaka al ver la hora se despidió "te veo en la noche".

"De acuerdo" le contestó Sakura mientras subía a su cuarto.

"¿Trajiste mi postre?" Kero le pregunto al instante que Sakura entró.

"Continuando" respondió depositando la gelatina "cuando entre a la preparatoria Tomoyo se fue a París a realizar un curso de diseño. Cuando tenía 16 años, a mi papá le ofrecieron ser Decano en el departamento de Arqueología e Historia, aquí en Tokyo, así que nos mudamos. Mi hermano ahora dirige una famosa cadena de restaurants y Yukito es médico, ellos tienen un departamento cerca de aquí".

"¿Y tú qué haces Sakura?" le preguntó mientras lamía la cuchara.

"Yo estudio comunicaciones en la Universidad Horitsuba Gauken" le respondió con una sonrisa "por cierto, Tomoyo me habló anoche diciendo que regresaba en la mañana, la veré al mediodía en la Torre de Tokyo"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" le preguntó Kero emocionado por ver de nuevo a Tomoyo.

"Está bien, de seguro se pondrá contenta" le respondió con una sonrisa que arrancaría el suspiro de cualquiera.

'¿Por qué mi ama tiene que ser una joven tan linda y atractiva?' pensó Kero con un suspiro.

"Por fin he llegado" mencionaba un joven muy apuesto de hermosos ojos color ámbar "lástima que no sea por gusto… nunca lo es"

Dejó sus cosas en el departamento que pertenecía a su familia y se dirigió a su coche.

"Iré a ver la ciudad, antes de ocuparme de la razón por la que tuve que venir".

"¡Sakura! ¿Ya llegamos?" una pequeña voz se escuchaba desde su bolso.

"Si, y no hables hasta que te diga que puedes salir" le respondió en un susurro mientras se dirigía al elevador, apenas y pudo entrar.

Sakura observó que había un joven junto con ella en el elevador, no tendría más de 20 años.

'Ese joven es muy apuesto' Sakura pensaba mientras el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

'Esa joven es muy linda' pensó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo.

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza para dispersar el rubor.

'Tal vez fue por qué me acordó vagamente a Syaoran' se dijo a sí misma para encontrar una razón de su rubor '¿Syaoran? ¿Porqué justo ahora pienso en él?'

'Tal vez sólo me ruborizo porque me recuerda a Sakura' pensaba lo mismo '¿Sakura? ¡¿Porque pienso en ella? Tal vez sea porque me encuentro en Japón'.

'Tal vez solo sea porque tiene el mismo color de ojos' ambos pensaban 'pero no puede ser posible porque…'.

'… ella se encuentra en Tomoeda'.

'… él volvió a Hong Kong'.

Ambos se voltearon a ver, cuando estaban dispuestos a hablar…

"¿ya llega…?" una voz chillona interrumpió.

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Kero, golpeo su bolsa contra la pared haciendo que se callara. De repente se escucho el timbre del elevador… Sakura se salió del elevador con una sonrisa al haberse librado de dar una explicación y al ver a su amiga de la infancia.

'¿Escuche una voz?' al ver salir a Sakura con una sonrisa, su cara se tornó roja 'realmente eres un tonto' se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomoyo al ver a Sakura también sonrió, notó que había un joven saliendo del elevador con la cara todavía roja.

'Pero ese es… al parecer todavía no se dan cuenta, mejor que lo descubran ellos mismos'.

"¡Hola Tomoyo!" la saludo, su amiga no había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía su pelo ondulado hasta los muslos, pero seguía teniendo esa alegría en los ojos.

"¡Hola Sakura!" le respondió.

"¡Tomoyo!" gritó Kero al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo.

"¿Kero-chan?" le daba alegría verlo, pero Sakura no le había contado nada la noche anterior.

"Te lo contaré todo" le explicó Sakura mientras se dirigían a una mesa.

"Ya veo…" le dijo finalmente Tomoyo cuando Sakura le terminó de explicar "¿pero no me habías dicho que no podías abrir el libro?".

"Si, pero supongo que lo pude abrir esta vez porque me di cuenta que realmente extraño mis días como Card Captor" Sakura le dijo, más para ella que para Tomoyo.

Ambas vieron la hora.

"Ya me tengo que ir" le aviso Sakura "¿quieres venir mañana a mi casa?" le preguntó mientras anotaba su dirección en un papel.

"Por supuesto, hasta mañana" se despidió Tomoyo.

"¡Hasta mañana!" le gritó Sakura mientras se cerraba elevador.

Sakura llevaba caminando un rato cuando sintió una presencia, no era una como las Cartas Clow, pero lo suficiente fuerte y… ¿malvada? para ser notada.

"¿Kero-chan notaste eso?" le pregunto mientras abría su bolso para que saliera.

"Si, es por aquí" le respondió mientras volaba entre los callejones.

"Kero-chan, ¿me puedes dar la llave del sello?" Sakura le dijo mientras se dirigían al origen de esa presencia "ya sabes… por si acaso".

"Es que…" Kero se notaba nervioso "… sigue en el libro"

"¡¿Qué?".

Sakura se cayó al suelo, al parecer había chocado con alguien.

'¿Qué me pasó? al parecer me caí' Sakura se fijo en el joven que estaba delante de ella '¿Qué? pero si es…'.

**Comentario del autor:**

Este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo.

Bueno… creo que todos saben con quién chocó Sakura… ¿no? En este capítulo quise centrarme más en lo que había pasado en los últimos años (porque si no se me olvida escribirlo ^u^').

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o tomatazos mándenlo a mi correo (pueden verlo si hacen clic en mi nombre de autor y después seleccionando mail)**

**Próximo capítulo: "Reencuentro"**


	2. Reencuentro

**Algunos de los personajes, lugares, frases y/o situaciones son propiedad del CLAMP**

Perdón por hacerlos esperar pero tuve semestrales y no podía escribir. Pero al fin quedo. Originalmente iba a quedar más corto e iba poner las últimas partes en el siguiente capítulo, pero mis amigas me convencieron (en fin…)

Espero no poner tanto k Syaoran es tan lindo, guapo y… tan perfecto xra mi…pro esk lo amo!!! es tan lindo!!! (y no puedo negar algo k es).

Aun kn todos sus defectos (el mas grand es k son mui distraídos) mi pareja favorita es y será **Sakura x Syaoran**.

Y lo último que diré antes de dejarlos con la historia será que hay una sorpresita para una de mis amigas.

¡Espero que les guste y gracias por su apoyo!

"estoy hablando**"**

'estoy pensando**'**

**---**cambio de escena o situación**---**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. "Reencuentro"**

* * *

Sakura llevaba caminando un rato cuando sintió una presencia, no era una como las Cartas Clow, pero lo suficiente fuerte y… ¿malvada? para ser notada.

"¿Kero-chan notaste eso?" le pregunto mientras abría su bolso para que saliera.

"Si, es por aquí" le respondió mientras volaba entre los callejones.

"Kero-chan, ¿me puedes dar la llave del sello?" Sakura le dijo mientras se dirigían al origen de esa presencia "ya sabes… por si acaso".

"Es que…" Kero se notaba nervioso "… sigue en el libro".

"¡¿Qué?!".

Sakura se cayó al suelo, al parecer había chocado con alguien.

'¿Qué me pasó? al parecer me caí' Sakura se fijo en el joven que estaba delante de ella '¿Qué? pero si es…'.

Delante de ella se encontraba un joven de ojos ámbar, al parecer se había caído junto a Sakura.

'Ese es el muchacho que estaba en el elevador conmigo' pensó Sakura tratando de levantarse.

De repente vio una mano que le ofrecía ayuda, al parecer él ya se había levantado, pero parecía distante, confuso, tratando de encontrar algo que no estaba.

"Gracias" murmuro Sakura mientras se impulsaba con la mano que éste le ofrecía "y lo siento".

Al escuchar eso el joven ambarino se fijo en la cara de Sakura, al parecer no se había fijado realmente en la persona que había atropellado, y sólo le ofrecía su mano por cortesía.

'¿Qué les parece? la chica del elevador… pero no tengo tiempo para preguntarme por qué esta aquí'.

Realmente el chico parecía fastidiado por algo, Sakura le iba a preguntar qué le sucedía cuando se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ninguna vocecita chillona.

'¿Kero-chan? ¿Dónde estará?' Sakura giro la cabeza a todos los lados para buscar a un muñeco de peluche volando. En ése momento se acordó del motivo el cual había empezado a correr '¿Y la presencia desapareció de la nada? sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada a Kero-chan'.

Cualquiera se hubiera reído de la expresión de Sakura en ése momento puesto que era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación, claro, cualquiera excepto ese joven ambarino que se encontraba más metido en sus asuntos.

Sakura se fijó en el hecho de que aquel joven soltaba un resoplido, como si se hubiera resignado a algo. Cuando Sakura le iba a preguntar acerca de lo que lo afligía, sintió que algo pequeño chocaba contra su brazo. Se trataba de Kero.

"¿Tratas de matarme de un susto?" Sakura le había reprochado en susurros.

"Es que no me di cuenta que habías dejado de caminar y pensé que me habías dejado solo o que te habías tropezado o algo por el estilo" señalo Kero con sus dedos.

Lo último hizo sentir a Sakura que el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Aunque, sinceramente, no le extrañaba la suposición de Kero, siendo tan distraída como siempre.

Pero antes de que siguiera pensando en que tanto era distraída se percato de algo muy importante. El joven había bajado la mirada y se dio cuenta de la existencia del pequeño ser, que más bien, se parecía a un muñeco de felpa.

"¡Kero-chan! ¿Porqué no te escondes?" le susurro tratando de que nadie más escuchara.

Como Kero parecía confundido, Sakura le señalo con los ojos al muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Aunque aquel muchacho no parecía nada sorprendido, realmente nada.

"¿Y por qué se supone que el mocoso este aquí?" se notaba realmente molesto.

"¿Mocoso? ¿Quién te crees que eres?" el joven gruño y añadió levantando una ceja "¿Cerberus?".

"Por fin te das cuenta" contesto Kero impaciente.

'¿Mocoso?' pensó Sakura '¿porqué le dice así si ni siquiera lo conoce? entonces si se parecía tanto a Syaoran resulta que él en verdad es…'

'Por eso se parecía tanto a Sakura, porque en verdad ella es…'

…

"¡¡¿Syaoran?!!"

"¡¡¿Sakura?!!"

Al darse cuenta que todavía estaban agarrados de la mano, se separaron y sus caras se pusieron de un color que le ganaría hasta a un semáforo en alto. Ambos bajaron sus cabezas deseando que la tierra se los tragara.

Pasaron unos segundos, eternos para ellos, cuando Kero rompió el silencio.

"Claro, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?" Sakura negó con su cabeza y Kero prosiguió "al menos hubieras notado su gran poder mágico" finalizó Kero tratando de burlarse de lo último.

"Tenemos que hablar y no creo que sea el lugar adecuado" Syaoran dijo con tranquilidad, al parecer ya se había disipado su rubor.

Sakura no se había recuperado del rubor todavía y se limitó a seguirlo afuera de los callejones. Nadie decía nada pero aún así se sentía la incomodidad. Al salir a calles más concurridas, Sakura reconoció la calle y se dispuso a tomar el camino de la derecha.

"Conozco un lugar" contestó antes de que le preguntara algo.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, pero al entrar encontraron que el lugar estaba repleto, es decir… sin mesas.

'¿Y dónde cree Sakura que nos vamos a sentar? ¿En el piso?' Syaoran no entendía por qué ese lugar sería más privado, tal vez no los escucharía nadie pero ellos tampoco escucharían.

Sakura dejo a Syaoran en la entrada y se dirigió a una de las meseras, la cual escucho y solo asintió. Al tener su aprobación le dirigió un gesto a Syaoran indicándole que la siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron a un corredor el cual, en el fondo, se encontraba una oficina suficientemente alejada del ruido para poder tener una plática privada. Una mesera fue a tomarles la orden, pero solamente pidieron 3 rebanadas de pastel.

'¿Tres? pero si solo son dos…' la camarera abandonó la habitación muy confundida.

Syaoran subió la mirada, pues se la había pasado contemplando el suelo, de repente sintió que el rubor volvía.

'¡Genial! es apenas mi primer día en Japón y ya sentí la presencia de ése desgraciado que…' Syaoran trató de calmarse 'bueno, de él me encargaré luego. Y justo cuando lo iba persiguiendo choque con alguien que resulta ser Sakura'.

Sakura levanto la vista para ver de nuevo a Syaoran, pero bajó la mirada al ver que la estaba mirando.

'No puedo creer que Syaoran haya vuelto… espero que se vaya pronto' Sakura sintió que las lágrimas querían asomarse de sus ojos pero lo retuvo 'realmente lo odio, nunca, ¡nunca! lo perdonaré por lo que hizo'.

Sakura recordó ese día, ese momento, jamás olvidaría lo que sucedió. A pesar de mantener ese rencor tan grande olvidado, al verlo de nuevo, se acordó. Realmente le había dolido y difícilmente lo perdonaría.

'¿Porqué parece que quiere llorar?' Syaoran se preocupó al ver los ojos llorosos que tenía Sakura '¡¿porqué me tiene que importar?! Ella ya no es nadie para mí, no sé que tanto ha cambiado, pero… todas son iguales'.

La mesera entró de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, dejó las rebanadas en la mesa y se marcho. Ambos se quedaron viendo, se veía confusión, felicidad, impaciencia, pero sobre todo… odio. Un odio profundo que parecía tener razón para ellos.

Kero salió de la bolsa rompiendo la tensión que se estaba creando, y se abalanzó sobre la mesa.

"¿Y qué haces aquí mocoso?" preguntó Kero entre bocados "¿acaso te mudaste a Tokyo, o qué?".

"No, llegué esta mañana a Tokyo" a Syaoran no le quedó duda alguna de que Cerberus no había cambiado 'realmente sigue siendo un glotón'.

"¿Y por qué? la vida sería mejor sin ti" Kero dijo, pero Syaoran entendió el otro significado de sus palabras.

"Asuntos del Clan" comento Syaoran tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior "como soy el jefe, me ocupo de estas cosas".

"¿En serio?" Sakura se animo a hablar 'creo que en estos momentos no me debería importar lo que sucedió, después de todo, no quiero hacer una escenita'.

Syaoran se ruborizó levemente al escuchar la voz emocionada de la chica de ojos color jade, y solo atino a asentir.

"¡Es increíble! siempre has sido tan independiente, inteligente y responsable… después de todo lo que has hecho, creo que te lo mereces" Sakura comento con una sonrisa de admiración 'pienso que lo mejor es olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, por lo menos por ahora'.

Syaoran se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía Sakura. Kero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidió desacreditar al chico.

"Según recuerdo se les nombraba jefes de Clan cuando cumplían 21 años".

"Eso es cierto, pero como esta mas que seguro que seré el jefe al ser el único varón de la familia y también por ser el más poderoso hechicero de todos los clanes… no creo que les importe que les ayude un poco".

"Ojalá fuera como tú" Sakura comento en un murmullo con tono triste.

"¿De qué hablas?" Syaoran preguntó confundido 'según recuerdo ella ya había sobrepasado los poderes del mismísimo Clow'.

"Es que…"

De repente sonó un celular. Sakura vio quién le llamaba, se disculpo y se salió de la habitación.

"Ahora me vas a decir que sucede" dijo Kero en cuanto Sakura se fue.

"Te contaré todo lo que sé" empezó Syaoran "la razón de todo esto es…"

* * *

"Hola Mary" contesto Sakura.

"Perdón, no te hubiera hablado, no sabía que estabas ocupada".

"No importa, de hecho estaba un poco… incomoda" admitió "¿de qué me querías hablar?".

"Estoy confirmando la salida de mañana" le explico Mary.

"No voy a ir, tengo planes con Tomoyo".

"¿Tomoyo? ¿Está en Japón?" pregunto intrigada.

"Si, llego esta mañana".

"Que mal que yo ya confirme" se quejo Mary "pero para la próxima me la presentas formalmente".

"Claro, ella estará feliz de conocerte en persona" Sakura comento.

* * *

"Ya veo, si que estas en problemas mocoso" comento Kero con seriedad.

"Por eso tuve que venir, y tengo que acabar pronto si no quiero que gente inocente salga herida" Syaoran comento con un resoplido.

"¿Como Sakura esta tarde?".

"Si, como ella" Syaoran se percató de lo que dijo 'no voy a hacer que logre que me sienta mal' Syaoran dijo en su defensa "pero ella se puede defender sola, aparte también estás tú".

"Yo no me puedo cambiar a mi apariencia real, y Sakura…" Kero se calló "que te lo cuente ella".

"¿Por…?"

Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por Sakura, al parecer ya había acabado su llamada. Después de 15 minutos, cuando Kero se acabo todos los postres, decidieron que era mejor irse a sus casas. Pero al ser tarde, Syaoran insistió en acompañar a Sakura.

* * *

Al llegar a la fachada de la casa, Syaoran se propuso a preguntarle, lo que Kero había callado.

"Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar qué ha pasado contigo estos años?" Syaoran al notar la mirada confundida de Sakura aclaro "me refiero a tu magia, es que Kero se mostró raro cuando hablo de eso".

'¿Porqué pensé que yo le importe en estos años? soy una tonta' Sakura dio un resoplido "digamos que no he utilizado la magia en 7 años".

"¡¿7 años?!" a Syaoran le costaba mucho pensar eso "¡al parecer no has madurado nada!".

Sakura se congeló en el camino, no supuso que Syaoran le gritaría.

"¡Sigues siendo una niña inmadura!" el joven ambarino no se podía contener "ya habías superado al mismísimo Clow, y pasan los años y renuncias a todo eso, ¿Por qué? ¿por capricho?".

Sakura se quedo en su lugar quieta, incapaz de moverse.

"No es así… la verdad es que" comento Sakura en un susurro.

"¡No hay excusa alguna!" la interrumpió Syaoran 'genial, ahora está llorando'.

"Realmente…" Sakura se percató de que estaba llorando al sentir el agua cálida recorriendo sus mejillas "¡realmente no entiendes nada!".

Syaoran al darse cuenta de la situación, trato de calmarse.

"Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intención ponerme así…".

Pero no le dio tiempo de disculparse puesto que Sakura había corrido hasta la puerta de su casa y ya estaba adentro.

"¡Eres un tonto, Li!" se escuchó junto el portazo.

'Eres más que eso' se dijo a sí mismo mientras pateaba una lata que estaba cerca, alejándose sin rumbo.

* * *

Sakura corrió hacía su cuarto tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando llegó, puso a Kero en una de las almohadas, viéndolo dormir plácidamente.

Pero al recorrer con los ojos su habitación, vio el oso que se encontraba junto a los demás peluches. Eso desencadeno todo, soltó todas las lágrimas, dolor y sufrimiento que llevaba desde hace años.

'¿Porqué tuve que guardar ese oso? es más, ¿por qué tuve que guardar sus recuerdos?'.

Un dolor incontrolable inundaba su pecho, si era difícil recordarlo, ahora lo sentía en cada instante. Aparte, le había reclamado algo que no era muy importante en esos momentos ¿Realmente era tan superficial? ¿Realmente no se interesaba en sus sentimientos? ¿Realmente no le interesaba… ella?

"Qué bueno que mi papá no está, ni siquiera mi hermano" Sakura comento en una risa amarga "no quiero que sufran por mí… de nuevo".

'Realmente no sabes nada de mí' pensó Sakura con amargura.

Sakura veía todo borroso, tal vez porque estaba llorando, tal vez era porque estaba mareada, tal vez… era solo su instinto de supervivencia que hacía lo posible para que no sintiera ese dolor…

"Solo, tal vez" comento en un murmullo mientras se quedaba dormida en su cama, sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó temprano, puesto que le tocaba realizar el quehacer y más tarde vendría Tomoyo.

"Kero, Kero" murmuró Sakura mientras lo movía.

"…Todavía puedo comerlo…" decía Kero entre sueños "¿qué? ¿Sakura?" preguntó bostezando.

Sakura solo sonrió como respuesta, al parecer ya había despertado. Antes de que Kero hablara, sonó el timbre. Sakura jaló a Kero mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿Acaso olvidaste que vendría Tomoyo?".

"Es cierto" dijo Kero con felicidad 'aunque me hubiera gustado saber si habló con el mocoso… solo espero que no le haya gritado, estaba muy alterado por las circunstancias'.

"Hola Tomoyo" saludó Sakura al abrir la puerta.

"Hola Sakura" Tomoyo saludo "al parecer tienes mucha energía hoy".

"Es que estoy feliz porque estas de vuelta, ya te extrañaba, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga desde la infancia".

"Pero pensé que Mary también era tu amiga" comento Tomoyo confundida "a mí me cayó muy bien, me refiero a cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono".

"No me refiero a eso" explico Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza "ella ha sido mi amiga durante estos 4 últimos años que he estado en Tokyo, y la aprecio mucho".

Sakura sonrió, le parecía raro que Tomoyo no entendiera.

"Pero tú me conoces mejor, aparte de mi prima eres como una hermana para mí" prosiguió Sakura "siempre me has apoyado y alentado en toda ocasión… y hay cosas que Mary no conoce y que tú incluso viviste conmigo".

Tomoyo sonrió con los ojos llorosos, ella sentía el mismo cariño por Sakura, y apreciaba mucho que, aunque no realizara algo de importancia durante su época como Card Captor, Sakura la considerara muy importante.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Sakura preguntó cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Tomoyo con los ojos llorosos.

"No, al contrario" al ver la cara de confusión de Sakura añadió "te lo explico cuando seas más grande".

Sakura, no muy convencida, guió a su prima al comedor a tomar una taza de té.

"¿Pasaste una buena noche?" Tomoyo preguntó cuando el té estuvo servido.

"Bueno, ayer me encontré con Li y…" dijo Sakura con un resoplido.

'Qué raro que le llame Li, desde niños le empezó a decir Syaoran… ¿qué habrá pasado?' se preguntaba Tomoyo.

Y en el momento que Sakura comenzó a hablar, Tomoyo y Kero prestaron atención a la conversación que había mantenido con el joven chino.

* * *

"¡Cuanto odio esto!" un joven de ojos ámbares se quejaba en su departamento "no pude dormir bien por lo de anoche".

Syaoran se desplomó en su sofá de mala gana.

'Pero no me gusto verla tan triste' pensó "¡¿por qué me preocupo por ella?!".

Syaoran se levantó del sofá, tomo una chaqueta y las llaves del coche mientras refunfuñaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

"¿Kero, sabes las razones de Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo cuando Sakura fue a la cocina.

"No, pensaba que tú lo sabrías" Kero reflexiono "pero realmente le molestaría a Sakura, porque ella no es de las que guardan rencores".

"Espero que algún día nos cuente lo que sucedió, aunque si es por lo que sospecho…".

"¿Qué?".

En ese momento se callaron al ver a Sakura entrar, ella trató de preguntar que les sucedía pero le aseguraron que no pasaba nada… por el momento.

* * *

Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto.

"Yo abro" se escucho una voz gritar.

'¿Por qué hago esto?' Syaoran bajó la mirada cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse "mira Sakura… la verdad es que yo…"

El joven esperaba una respuesta, incluso un reclamo… pero no se escucho nada, así que prosiguió.

"Me vengo a disculpar… por lo de anoche, por gritarte y reclamarte algo que… solo tú sabes porque paso… que solo te concierne a ti" Syaoran sentía como se ruborizaba, por eso no levantó la mirada hasta acabar.

"Hola Li".

Al escuchar esa voz, el joven levantó la mirada y…

* * *

**Comentario del autor:**

Ya acabe el segundo… por fin.

Bueno, al fin se reconocieron gracias a Kero (hay cosas que no cambian)… aunque Sakura se molesto por lo que dijo Syaoran…se preguntaran ¿Por qué se odian? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan? ¿Por qué Kero está preocupado? ¿Qué es lo que Sakura dice que no comprende Syaoran?... bueno, no coman ansias que lo explikare mas tarde (espero no enredar muxio la historia).

Hehe…te gusto quien era su amiga??? Esa era la sorpresa que te decía. Ya tengo tu papel en la historia…pero no te diré nada (soy mala).

Solo te diré algo: no t kdaras kn Syaoran (es MIO!!!...pro lo comparto kn Sakura)…aunk eso ya lo sabías.

Espero que no piensen (antes de tiempo) que Syaoran es un cretino, idiota, etc… aunk ia dije k lo amo y super adoro…no puedo dejar k sea un tonto (y kmo lei un fanfic mui…bueno…digamos k cambio la forma de ver mis "inocentes y lindos" protagonistas).

Bueno, volviendo al fanfic… espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capítulo (aunk voy a volver a tener exámenes T.T).

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o tomatazos mándenlo a mi correo (pueden verlo si hacen clic en mi nombre de autor y después seleccionando mail).**


	3. Buenas nuevas, malas noticias

**Algunos de los personajes, lugares, frases y/o situaciones son propiedad del CLAMP**

blablabla…no tngo ganas d scribir mas¬¬

* * *

**=/ primero k nada voy a aclarar algunos puntos:**

Hay muchas personas que piensan que esto es un plagio de la historia de Mikki-chan… pues la verdad es k NO es cierto.

La similitud de algunas cosas es pura coincidencia, xrk lo k io ago es k planeo 2 o mas situaciones en las que se desarrolla una misma situación, y lo que ago es preguntarle a mis amigas cual les parece mejor y esa es la que uso…y dudo mucho k eias conoscan ese fic xrk no stan tan adentradas en el mundo d ccs.

Y tampoco tenia el placer d conocr esta historia (cuando la empece a escribir) xrk solo he estado en …ace menos d 6 meses m adentre al mundo d los fics puesto que antes m negaba a creer k m gustara otra historia completamente diferente a la original.

Desde que me icieron el favor d avisarme esta situación, he empezado a leer la historia…y es muy buena y SI hay situaciones iguales (no lo voi a negar)…pro les aseguro que la trama es TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE (solo necesita desarrollarse xra k c den cuenta…pro va totalmente encaminada a otro lado).

Y les pido por favor que me hagan saber TODAS las similitudes que encuentren (xr review, correo o msn)…xra k lo más pronto psible lo cambie (a mis otras opciones) xra evitar confusiones y problemas

Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia

* * *

¡Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos!

**-**estoy hablando**-**

"estoy pensando**"**

_**Cursiva~ **__flashback_

**---**cambio de escena o situación**---**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. "Buenas nuevas, malas noticias…hay que acostumbrarse"**

* * *

Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-Yo abro- se escucho una voz gritar.

"¿Por qué hago esto?" Syaoran bajó la mirada cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse -mira Sakura… la verdad es que yo…-.

El joven esperaba una respuesta, incluso un reclamo… pero no se escucho nada, así que prosiguió.

-Me vengo a disculpar… por lo de anoche, por gritarte y reclamarte algo que… solo tú sabes porque paso… que solo te concierne a ti- Syaoran sentía como se ruborizaba, por eso no levantó la mirada hasta acabar.

-Hola Li-.

Al escuchar esa voz, el joven levantó la mirada y…

Se dio cuenta que era Tomoyo.

"Toda esta vergüenza para habérselo dicho a otra persona, y esa persona debía de ser exactamente Tomoyo" su cara se volvió completamente roja al escuchar la risa de la joven de ojos amatistas "genial, estos días no podrían estar peor".

-Bonito discurso, pero creo que no era la persona indicada- se mofó Tomoyo, haciéndose a un lado para que el joven chino pudiera pasar.

-¿Quién era?- la hermosa joven que se encontraba enfrente lo hizo quedarse sin habla.

Sakura vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas; tenía mangas cortas, debajo del busto un listón separaba la parte de abajo que tenía más vuelo y como collar, había una flor amarrada por un listón.

Y por el leve rubor de la joven, Syaoran dedujó que el vestido lo había diseñado su amiga de la infancia.

Pero al notar al joven chino frenté a ella, su sonrisa se desdibujó y puso una cara de fastidio.

-Ah, eras tú Li- comentó con indiferencia.

"¿Desde cuándo me llama Li?" a lo que Syaoran confesó -mira Sakura yo vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche- pero lo dijo friamente.

-Claro, te disculpo- Sakura hizo una mueca -¿Te parece si olvidamos eso? lo de ayer fue algo desagradable-.

A lo que el joven chino solo asintio para dirigirse a la sala.

-Me pregunto por que no se lo dijo como a mí cuando pensó que era ella, ahí si sonaba muy arrepentido- Tomoyo resoplo mientras se dirigía a la sala "al parecer no se rendiran facilmente… por lo menos Sakura se veía divina con ese vestido que le confeccione".

-¡Que hace aquí!- gritó Kero.

-Me alegra verte también- dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo.

-Kero, no pelees- le recrimino Sakura negando con la cabeza, dandole a entender que ya se habían reenconciliado.

-Pero no puedo negar que el mocoso,en parte, tiene razón. Tus poderes están como cuando empezaste-.

-No me regañes- Sakura se enfadó infantilmente, a lo que sus compañeros les divirtió -no puedo recuperar algo que no he usado durante 7 años de la nada- Sakura cruzó los brazos intentando parecer molesta.

"Mejor cambio de tema antes que se enoje de verdad" penso Syaoran con una imperceptible sonrisa -oye, ¿esta casa es mucho más grande que la que tenías en Tomoeda, no?-.

-¿Qué? sí- le contestó Sakura acabando de reñir con Kero -yo creiría que es como el doble- calculó.

-¿Puedo saber como es que…?- le pregunto Syaoran "no creo que su padre pudiera pagar las universidades, los gastos y aparte esta casa con susueldo de profesor".

-Nuestro bisabuelo se la dio como regalo a su papá- interrumpió Tomoyo.

-¿Su bisabuelo?- pregunto syaoran "según recuerdo no mantenían mucho cotacto con la familia de su mamá".

-Resulta que lo había conocido cuando tenía 10 años, pero se presentó formalmente cuando cumplí 13 años- dijo Sakura -Kero, ¿te acuerdas del abuelito de aquella mansión en el campo?-.

-¿Él era tu bisabuelo?-.

Sakura asintió varias veces.

-Después de eso, lo visitaba los fines de semana y en las vacaciones me iba unos días con él- ella prosiguió -lo quería mucho y él a mí, en parte porque le recordaba mucho a mi mamá-.

-Pero…- continuó Tomoyo -hace un año él…-.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Syaoran al comprender el significado de las palabras de la chica -yo no sabía-.

-No te preocupes- Sakura se aparto las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -le prometí que no lloraría su muerte- se dijo más a sí misma que para los presentes.

-En fin- continuaba Tomoyo con mirada triste, puesto que ella también lo quería -repartio todos sus bienes a sus bisnietos, o sea, a Touya, a Sakura y a mí-.

-Y al saber que nos mudariamos a Tokyo, le regalo esta casa a mi padre como el regalo de bodas que nunca les dio-.

-Sakura, me acabo de acordar que debemos de liberar la llave del sello- dijo Kero después de unos minutos de silencio, no le gustaba que Sakura ni Tomoyo estuvieran tristes.

-Es cierto-.

Sakura subio rápido a su cuarto y volvio con el Libro Sakura en sus manos.

-Aquí esta-.

-De acuerdo- contestó Kero mientras el libro empezaba a brillar –Muy bien, Sakura… parate ahí-.

-¿Ahí?-.

-Llave del Sello… aquí está el ser que desea hacer un contrato contigo… esta joven, su nombre es SAKURA. ¡Llave! ¡Concede la fuerza a esta niña! ¡Liberate!... ¡Sakura! Agarra el bastón-.

Sakura avanzó hacia el bastón de la estrella y lo agarro. Pero al momento de tocarlo, se convirtio en llave.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo se, trata de liberarla-.

-Si- contesto Sakura asintiendo –llave que guardas el poder de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Liberate!-.

Pero nada paso, la llave seguía igual. Todos miraron con desconcierto sin saber que pasaba.

-Oye Sakura, ¿ha pasado algo en estos 7 años para que suceda esto?- le pregunto Kero examinando la llave.

Sakura cerro los ojos para recordar, y al parecer encontro la respuesta puesto que abrio los ojos repentinamente.

-Pero… eso fue solo un sueño- se decia a sí misma tratando de entender -¿o no?-.

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-.

Al notar la mirada de todos puesta en ella, se puso nerviosa –no, de nada importante- respondio moviendo rapidamente las manos, al ver que no le creían añadio –luego se los cuento, es una larga historia- los demás asintieron no muy convencidos –la cuestión es que necesito recuperar mi magia, puesto que la energía del báculo proviene de ella- explico –lo que el báculo perdio fue su esencia, por decirlo asi-.

-Entonces tendrás que practicar de nuevo- dijo Kero cuando todos comprendieron lo que Sakura les comento.

-¡Si! entonces podre confeccionar nuevos trajes de combate para las nuevas aventuras de nuestra Sakura Card Captor- Sakura volteo con miedo para ver a Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos de tanta emoción –y así se vera aún más divina de lo que ya es… y por supuesto que grabaré todas sus hazañas- lo último lo dijo acariciando su cámara de video como si se tratara de un cachorro.

-¿De donde sacaste esa cámara Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura temiendo su respuesta.

-Pues no creirias que se me olvidaria si vamos a ir de compras, te voy a probar mucha ropa, aunque claro no se comparara con la que te hare-.

Agarro a Sakura de las manos y la arrastro hacia la salida, después de hacer una reverencia en forma de despedida hacia Kero y Syaoran que se encontraban quietos por lo rápido que paso todo.

-Creo que iré a mi casa para ver lo de mi escuela- dijo Syaoran mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Kero no le dijo nada para molestarlo "realmente algunas personas no cambian" pensó mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

* * *

El timbre del despertador sonaba fuertemente tratando de depertar a la castaña que dormía placidamente. Sakura se levanto refunfuñando para apagar el despertador pero dio un grito al darse cuenta que se le hacía tarde.

-Realmente aunque ya estes en la universidad no se te quita lo dormilona- dijo Kero depertandose por los gritos de su ama, acostumbrado a esa escena de todos los días.

-Es que como el sábado no fui porque estaban remodelando se me quedo el hábito de despertarme tarde-.

-De seguro sera por eso- dijo Kero con sarcasmo.

Pero Sakura no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras para descubrirlo, pues como de costumbre, tendría que hacer una carrera para llegar a tiempo a su escuela.

* * *

El primer timbre que anunciaba que las clases iniciarian en 5 minutos se escuchaba en la entrada, aquella muchacha castaña cuya costumbre era llegar tarde, acelero el paso con sus patines.

Llego a los casilleros y rápidamente se cambio de zapatos, y se dirigio a su salón.

Cuando ya casi iba a llegar chocó con un joven de pelo castaño, y esto provoco que sus cosas se dispersaran por el suelo.

El muchacho con quien había chocado le ayudo a recoger lo que él había tirado accidentalmente. Cuando iban a recoger la única cosa que quedaba, sus manos se encontraron, provocando un ligero rubor en ambos.

-Lo siento, estaba muy apurada y no me fije- se apresuro a decir Sakura cuando el muchacho le tendió sus cosas, sin que ninguno de los dos levantara la mirada.

Cuando Sakura se armó de valor y levanto la vista, no se encontro con nadie, sólo alcanzo a ver a un muchacho que se alejaba y que tenía el pelo castaño.

"¿Habrá sido Li? no, es imposible que este en esta escuela ¿o no?" pensaba Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

-Muy bien hecho- la felicitaban sus compañeros de su clase acostumbrados a la carrera diaria entre Sakura y el profesor en turno.

-Lo lograste de nuevo, el profesor todavía no ha llegado- la felicitaban unas compañeras cuando se adentro en el salón.

Sakura, aunque había hecho buenas relaciones con los demás en Tokyo, nunca había considerado amigo a alguien. Solamente a Mary, incluso parecía que si a ella le contara sobre la magia que hubo en su niñez , ella le creeiría aún si toda su historia sonara absurda. Aunque claro, si antes de volver a ver a Kero de nuevo, alguien le hubiera preguntado sobre la magia, ella hubiera dicho que no creía en tal cosa.

-A veces parecía que todo había sido un sueño- dijo Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntaron.

-Nada, nada- dijo Sakura moviendo la cabeza, para después diriggirse a su lugar.

-Veo que estas muy animada hoy Sakura- comento la voz causante de unas pesadillas muy parecidas a las que le causaba Tomoyo.

Y es que cada vez que un chico se le declaraba, Mary se burlaba literalmente de ella, haciéndole sonrojar con sus propuestas no tan inocentes, y burlandose cada cuanto de ella, en pro del chavo. Pero aún así era su amiga y la quería.

-Digamos que no tuve una buena mañana-.

-Bueno, pero ya verás que mejorará, ¿en nuestra hora libre buscamos a Tomoyo y me la presentas, no? quiero ver como es la persona que puede lograr que te sientas, incluso, más incomoda de lo que yo logro- Mary comentó en broma mientras se sentaba delante de Sakura.

Sakura solo se rio muy preocupada pensando en las cosas que Tomoyo y Mary podrían lograr juntas, porque parecía su pasatiempo tratar de avergonzarla.

-Siéntense por favor- el profesor comento al entrar al aula –el director viene a dar un aviso-.

-Buenos días- el director era una persona mayor muy amable y le gustaba la juventud, porque según él, era el futuro de la humanidad –hoy le daremos la bienvenida a nuevas personas, pasen por favor-.

Acto seguido, se abrio de nuevo la puerta, dejando pasar a una muchacha de largo pelo con caireles en las puntas. Sakura se puso muy contenta al saber que Tomoyo iba a estar en su grupo y cuando su amiga volteo, la saludo efusivamente con la mano, pero su sonrisa se desdibujo al notar a la persona que estaba detrás de su amiga.

-Ellos son hijos de los dueños de 2 grandes compañias- el director comentó con orgullo –ella es la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, y él es el joven Syaoran Li-.

El profesor buscó con la mirada lugares vacios y sentenció –señorita Daidouji, siéntese en la banca de la derecha de la señorita Kinomoto-.

Pero Sakura no se pudo emocionar el que Tomoyo estuviera a su lado por que su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas "…que no se siente aquí, que no se siente aquí…".

-Y, usted, joven Li se sentará… atrás de la señorita Kinomoto-.

Sakura hizo lo posible de esbozar una sonrisa mientras en joven ambarino pasaba por su lado, yendo a su lugar.

"No puede ser, él, aquí. ¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué no solamente me mata y manda mi alma al infierno? Ya sé, no le basta con traerlo a Japón y que lo vea de nuevo, ¡no! tiene que hacer que esté en mi misma universidad, en el grupo, y que se siente tras de mí".

-Bueno, como esta vez ingresaron 2 alumnos nuevos, explicaré de nuevo la dinámica de la prestigiosa Universidad Horitsuba Gauken- el director se aclaró la garganta –esta Universidad tiene un plan de estudios único en el mundo, porque no sólo cuenta con los mejores profesores y novedosas instalaciones, sino porque es la única escuela que une todas las áreas en un mismo grupo, fomentando el apoyo mutuo y la reciprocidad de conocimientos. Las clases son aleatorias respecto a sus carreras, pero es probable que un mismo compañero le toque en varias. En cada grupo puede haber personas que estudian para ser físico matemático hasta quienes estudian humanidades. La variedad de esta escuela no sólo se limita a sus carreras, sino también a las diferentes nacionalidades. Si tienen dudas, no duden en acudir a mí. Esperon que disfruten su estancia aquí.- y diciendo esto el director salió.

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que te tocó estar en mi grupo!- decía Sakura con alegría mientras buscaban un lugar en los jardines para descansar.

-Y yo estoy contenta de conocer por fin a Tomoyo- comento la chica de ojos verdes con miel y de cabello castaño que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

-Y yo también estoy alagada de conocer a la amiguita de Sakura en persona- Tomoyo le dirigió una sonrisa -¿sabes? pienso que pensamos casi lo mismo respecto a Sakura-.

-¿Y qué piensan sobre mí?-.

-Que eres perfecta y tan adorable y tierna y…-.

Pero Tomoyo no puede continuar puesto que un joven de cabello color chocolate saltó la cerca que se encontraba detrás de ellas, causando mucho ruido. El joven ambarino se sorprendió mucho al encontrar la mirada de aquellas 3 personas delante de él viéndolo con sorpresa, pero al escuchar un gran tumulto acercandose se escondió en el lugar más cercano. Las 3 vieron a un séquito de mujeres buscando algo… o más bien a alguien. Cuando entendieron el por que Syaoran se había escondido se echaron a reir.

-¡Paren!, no es chistoso- se enfado Syaoran limpiándose la tierra de su ropa.

-No es nuestra culpa que no te guste el Comité de bienvenida, Li- se mofó Sakura intentando parecer seria.

-Si no mal recuerdo, tú también tuviste tu propio Comité de bienvenida, aunque ellos eran más discretos- le recordó Mary haciéndole burla a la castaña.

-¿En serio? pues era de esperarse- comentó Tomoyo.

-Eres mala- reprochó Sakura haciendo un puchero –me dejabas sola siempre-.

-Pues no quería incomodarlos- se defendía Mary como si su respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.

-Pues espero que éste Comité no dure mucho- Syaoran habló, recordándoles que estaba ahí.

* * *

Durante las 2 semanas siguientes, Sakura se habia acostumbrado a ignorar al joven chino que se sentaba detrás de ella.

Aunque las chicas del instituto ya se habían conformado con admirarle de lejos, no habían sesado las propuestas para salir, cosa que él siempre negaba. En tan solo 2 semanas aquel joven ambarino se había convertido en uno de los jóvenes más codiciados de la universidad. Aunque él siempre negaba a iniciar una convesación y se mostraba frío y distante con cualquier plática. Con las únicas que se dignaba a sostener una plática era con las 2 chicas que conocía desde su infancia, aunque trataba de no platicar con Sakura, y también hablaba con aquella chica que era amiga de las otras.

* * *

-Gracias- Syaoran le había dicho en un susurro a la castaña de ojos verdes que, al igual que él, guardaba sus cosas en su mochila después del toque que finalizaba el día y con ello empezaban las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Por qué?- respondió Sakura con sorpresa, debido a que él nunca le había dirigido la palabra, a menos que fuera necesario.

-Por lo de la fiesta- dijo Syaoran bajando la cabeza, por lo cual Sakura no pudo notar el rubor que había invadido las mejillas del castaño.

-Pero eso no fue nada…-.

-Aún así quería agradecerte- y acto seguido el castaño abandono corriendo del salón.

La fiesta. La fiesta de cumpleaños.

_-Joven Li, le llaman de la dirección, que se presente en el salón 287- el profesor de economía le había informado después de que éste hubiera recibido un papel y lo hubiera leído._

"_¿Qué habré hecho? mi primera semana y ya estoy en problemas" Syaoran pensaba mientra se dirigía al salón indicado._

_Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, al parecer habían apagado la luz. Syaoran, para ver si era el salón indicado, encendió la luz y se sorprendió por lo que vió._

_Al frente de él se podía leer un enorme cartel en el que se leía 'Feliz cumpleaños 19'. Debajo de éste había una mesa en donde había 4 cosas de lo mismo, junto a un pequeño, pero considerable pastel. Al lado de la mesa se encontraban 3 muchachas que cuando lo vieron gritaron -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Li!-_

_Syaoran debía admitirlo, se sentía feliz de que lo felicitaran por su cumpleaños. La verdad es que no le había dicho a nadie que ése día era su cumpleaños, por lo cual no le habían dicho nada diferente. Aunque no sabía que sentir precisamente con respecto a la castaña, de seguro había sido ella quien se había acordado que su cumpleaños era el 13 de julio._

_En la siguiente media hora, estuvieron comiendo y hablando, como si tuvieran todavía 10 años. Syaoran sintió curiosidad de saber cómo habían organizado eso; le explicaron que se habían acordado que su cumpleaños sería próximo y convencer al director que les dejara faltar a una clase y que lo organizaran había sido cosa fácil. Sakura y Tomoyo se alejaron para recoger los restos de la fiesta, por lo que Mary y Syaoran se quedaron platicando._

_-¿Sabes? Sakura no quiere que te diga esto pero…-._

_-Si ella no quiere decirmelo entonces no lo hagas- le corto Syaoran, a pesar de que sentía curiosidad._

_-No creo que sea justo que no lo sepas- le explicó negando con la cabeza –la verdad es que fue ella quién organizo todo, nosotras solo la apoyamos. Ella fue incluso la que nos dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños – Mary se paró de donde estaba sentada –sólo quería decírtelo- y se alejó junto a las otras para recoger._

_Syaoran se quedó confundido, aunque él trataba de rehuir de cualquier conversación con Sakura, ella le había organizado una pequeña fiesta._

"_Tal vez ella si sea sincera, al menos eso parece" pero la pequeña esperanza del castaño se esfumo cuándo recordó a la persona que había conocido hace 2 años "debo de olvidarme de eso, todas son iguales"._

Sakura también se acordó de ese día. Sabía que le iba a doler verlo tan de cerca, incluso platicar con él. Había sido un lindo detalle organizarle una pequeña reunión, puesto que ella sospechaba que no le había dicho a nadie que era su cumpleaños. Aunque tal vez no se lo merecía, por que lo que él le había hecho a ella no era nada agradable, incluso hiriente.

Moviendo la cabeza para dispersar malos recuerdos se dirigió a la salida, donde se encontró a Tomoyo.

-¿Sigues aquí? en serio, no era necesario que me esperaras-.

-No es ninguna molestia- Tomoyo le dijo restándole importancia –es que tengo algo que preguntarte y no puede esperar…-

* * *

**Comentario del autor:**

Bueno… primero que nada…lo siento!!! se k m tarde demasiado en actualizar….pro esk no c m ocurria en kmo 'dar paso a lo siguiente'…m pareció un lindo detalle k Sakura le haya organizado un pequeño detalle xr su cumple xrk no m parece k alguien olvide el tuio…=/…tambn m pareció lindo mncionar k keria a su bisabuelo y k paso tiempo kn el

Ahora kede kn la mnte en blanko d tanto pensar XP

Pro esk la semana pasada tuve k acr trabajos y en ésta fue mi cumple!!! [[xr fin tngo 15!!! ^w^]]…[[y graxias xr todo!!haha nunk m lo espere]]

pekeño gato morado…prdon gatito: espero k ia sepas xrk t lo decía [[a los k no sepan d k hablo esk la parte k sakura dic k mary siempre la incomoda kn respecto a los chicos k se le declaran…bueno eia ace lo mismo knmigo ¬¬…aun asi t kiero XP]]

PD: ahora entiendo xrk a vecs los autores dicn tener baja autoestima respecto a sus fics… esk leo y leo y no m nkanta mi fic!! T^T….digamos k no m desagrada pro no m gusta…kreo k m gustan más otros fics k el mio propio…[[m pregunto xrk será todo esto??]]

PD2: xr favor dejen reviews!!! k no c si les gusta o no…

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o tomatazos mándenlo a mi correo (pueden verlo si hacen clic en mi nombre de autor y después seleccionando mail).**


End file.
